this is how we breakdown
by GoldSilver02
Summary: It's his blue eyes that are her downfall. This is the build up and tear down of Franky Fitzgerald. Franky/Luke.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Nothing. _

_**Pairing:**__ Franky/Luke. Others mentioned._

_**Summary**__: It's his blue eyes that are her downfall. This is the build up and tear down of Franky Fitzgerald. Franky/Luke. _

_**Author's note:**__ So…it's dark and kind of creepy and probably a little bit uncomfortable and this seriously came out of nowhere. Kids, do not go any further! But seriously, I don't condone violence in any relationship and this purely a work of fiction. Hope everyone enjoys! Thanks taking the time to read and reviews are greatly appreciated!_

* * *

><p><strong>this is how we breakdown<strong>

_Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them_

_You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, hit 'em_

_Throw 'em down, pin 'em_

_So lost in the moments when you're in them_

_It's the rage that took over it controls you both_

Eminem ft. Rihanna- _Love the way you lie._

* * *

><p>He's forever making an appearance in her dreams. The first time it happens, she wakes up, races to the toilet and vomits. The bitter and sour taste lingers on her tongue and chokes her until she practically uses all the breath freshener. When she looks at herself in the mirror, she looks like shit. Her mascara is running down her face in black streams, her face is pale, her eyes bloodshot. She grips the edge of the sink and holds onto it tightly.<p>

Oh God.

Grace is in the hospital.

Oh God.

Matty is gone. Matty fucking left.

Oh God.

He was there, in her dreams, haunting her, staring at her with blue eyes.

_Oh God._

When did everything get so fucked up? When did _she_ get so fucked up?

And the little devil in the back of her mind reminds her that she always was a fuck up and that this is _all. her. fault._

She vomits again. And again. And again, until she collapses against the toilet.

And then she starts sobbing.

* * *

><p>The second time he comes to her in her dreams, she hates herself. But she hates him a little more.<p>

She checks her phone and when she sees that she has _no_ new messages and _no_ missed calls and_ no_ new voicemails, she turns over, pulls the sheets over head and tries to sleep.

It never ends up working.

She's always awake, reliving the nightmare.

* * *

><p>The third time he comes to her in her dreams, it's not really a dream so much as a memory.<p>

"_Slow down! Stop the fucking car!" He's a reckless driver but there's a part of Franky that yearns for it. There's a part of her that wants to raise her arms and stand up and feel the fear. "Luke! Luke!" They swerve and there's a truck in her way and he's speeding away so fast that she doesn't even have the energy to look back and to see what happened. She doesn't know where Matty's truck is. She can't see or hear anything. All that she feel is the sand beneath the car and the wind whipping in her face. _

_They stop a few minutes later. They're still in the desert, sand all around them and it goes on for miles. He turns off the car and before she can ask anything, his mouth is on hers, hands at her hips, pulling her closer. She pushes him away, "Luke. Luke, stop it. Matty-"_

"_You owe him nothing. You owe no one anything." His voice is hot and low in his ear and Franky melts against him. No. No, she doesn't owe anyone anything. She's done owing anything to everyone. All she wants is freedom. All she wants is to live and breathe and laugh and forget. _

_His hand slides up her thigh, underneath her little slip of a dress and it burns. His skin is hot against her and she's breathing heavily and he's kissing her again, swallowing her moans when he cups her through her bikini bottoms. "You're beautiful. So fucking enchanting." _

_She blushes and the next thing she knows, her bottoms are somewhere in the back seat, his hands are buried underneath her top and she's grinding on top of him. Sex with Matty is different than sex with Luke. With Matty, it's like it's become a chore. Something they always do and it never ever made her feel this way. Sex with Luke, it lights her on fire. He touches her and kisses her and presses against her in all the right places and at all the right times, she can't help but explode and cry out and beg for more and she begs and pleads for him not to stop._

_Franky feels like a wanton whore when she's with Luke and she thinks that this is her first taste of freedom. _

_When they're finished and both panting, Franky leans her forehead against his. He stares up at her, content smile twisting his face, hands still at her hips. "I owe no one anything." She repeats. _

Excepts that's the lie, isn't it?

Because Franky later finds out, she owes Grace her life.

* * *

><p>The fourth time she sees him in her dreams, it's not in her dreams at all. She comes home from College, (she can't bear to look anyone in the face anymore) and all she wants to do is collapse on her bed. She comes barreling through her bedroom door and he's there. <em>He's there<em>. In her room. Lying on her bed, with a twisted smirk on his face. "Hey love, miss me?"

She thinks about Grace, lying in a hospital bed fighting for her life. She thinks about Rich and how fucking sad he is all the time. She thinks about Nick and how torn up and distraught he is, she thinks about Alo and how confused he is, she thinks about Mini and how she doesn't smile much anymore and she thinks about Liv. She thinks about Liv all the time, because she can't help hearing her words and all the names she called her and all the shit she yelled at her.

"_It's your fault! You fucking bitch. You fucking cunt! It's all your fucking fault! Fuck! You never should have come here. You don't belong here!" _

She stares at him and without even blinking, she attacks. She kicks and claws and screams. He seems shocked for a moment and then he's fighting back. Holding her arms and yelling right along with her.

(_This_ is what she was missing with Matty. Matty would let her wail and rage and he would apologize and never know that she wanted-_needed_-him to fight with her. Fight against her).

Luke does. She's pretty sure she's scarred his pretty face when she twists on top of him and starts hitting him again. He grabs her by the waist and throws her off. She hits the floor with a loud cry and he's right on top of her, stretching himself on top of her, trapping her. She starts crying. "You fucking prick. You fucking piece of shit. This is _your_ fault. Not _mine_. Your fault. I owe you nothing." She should feel horrified about the hard-on that she feels against her thigh, but it feels like forever since she's had sex and God. Oh _God_, she wants it so badly.

"Shit like this. It just happens, yeah?"

_Except it doesn't._ She wants to scream at him. _Shit like this, doesn't_ just _happen_. But she doesn't. Instead, she grabs him by his hair and yanks his mouth down to hers. She's bleeding and he's bleeding and the taste is metallic in her mouth but Franky doesn't care. She's desperate and eager and horny.

Their clothes are off and she has her legs wrapped around his waist, arms circled around his neck and he doesn't waste anytime with foreplay. He slips right in like he belongs and it's hard and fast and deep (God, it's so deep). She's crying and moaning and groaning and she's pretty sure she's screaming at one point. It's rough and tough and she's sore but she's begging him not to stop and _please, please harder. God, Luke, harder._

She cums harder than ever. She sobs and digs her blunt nails into his neck and arches into him. One thrust, two thrust, three, he spills inside of her. He lies atop of her, both heaving and she feel him grow limp inside of her and he slips out but lays his head on her stomach.

She feels sick. She feels like she's going to vomit because she should turn him into the police. Fuck, she should call Rich and Alo and Nick because they'd love to have a go at him. But she doesn't. Instead she says, "you're a monster."

He laughs and it echoes through the room and resonates into her skin. "A monster you just thoroughly fucked. So, what does that make you then?"

A monster as well, she supposes. She's always been a monster. An abomination.

* * *

><p>She keeps Luke her little secret and every time she wants to feel guilty, every time she thinks she <em>should<em> feel guilty, she remembers the way he crooks his finger, or the way his tongue swirls and licks. She remembers the nights where she doesn't get any sleep because she and Luke fuck like their lives depend on it.

It's always desperate and always hard and rough and she has more bruises than she thinks is healthy but that's okay, because it feels good. They experiment. A lot. Matty was a missionary type of guy and he didn't mind her taking the lead but Luke, Luke likes everything. Luke has knowledge and experience and he has no problem sharing all of it with her.

They've mastered this secrecy. Her dads don't even notice. When their home, Luke uses his mouth and she covers her mouth with her hands. In the morning, she braces herself against the shower wall as Luke slips in behind her. And when they're alone? The entire world is theirs for the taking. Franky won't lie, she's most satisfied when he's fucked her hard enough and deep enough that she has trouble walking straight.

Like now for instance. They're naked and he's behind her, thrusting into her with an animalistic sort of grace and she's whimpering, head turned into the pillow. "You're mine." He pants in her ear, as he nibbles it. "You're mine, Franky. All mine."

She won't ever tell him, but she's pretty sure she's been his the moment he opened the door in Morocco and locked eyes with hers.

* * *

><p>Franky is addicted to sex. Actually, correction. She's addicted to sex with <em>Luke<em>. Luke, who put her friend in the hospital. Luke, who is the root cause of all of their misery. It's completely and totally fucked up but Franky doesn't care. She really doesn't. She doesn't have any shame anymore. Not when she comes home from College to see him sprawled out on her bed. Not when she strips for him. Not when she arches her back and begs him to fuck her until she can't walk.

He leaves his mark on her…everywhere. On her neck, on her breasts. On her stomach, thighs. _Soul_. She thinks that she has indents on her hips from where he always grips her. (He loves it when she's on top, breasts in his face, hands gripping his shoulder and hips shaking earnestly). He's got a filthy mouth. For as much sex as she and Matty used to have, he never once got her riled up like Luke. Luke swears and uses words that she should cringe to, but she doesn't. She just grins and laughs and then moans.

Franky is sure that any independence she thought she had disappeared the moment Luke walked into her life. He issues commands ("put you're leg over my shoulder" "get on your knees" or her personal favorite "cum for me Franky, you know you want to" and boy does she ever) and makes her feel like he's using her for his own pleasure.

Well, she supposes that she's using him too. She just likes fucking him. She doesn't like his smile. Or his laugh and she most certainly doesn't like his eyes. She doesn't like the way he traces her freckles with his fingertips. No. She doesn't. She just likes his cock.

Right?

_Right._

* * *

><p>Everything goes to shit the day Grace wakes up. Franky is at the grocery store and her dads are out of town and Franky is intent on taking advantage of every empty room in the house. She left Luke sleeping and she's walking back to the house when she hears the screaming before seeing it. She can see Liv and Mini from her position and it takes her a moment to see that they're in front of her house.<p>

She drops the bags and doesn't care about the food because she races to her house. Neighbors have come out of their houses to see what the commotion is about but all Franky can do is look at the blonde haired blued boy being dragged out of her house and into the front yard. He's naked. Of course he's naked. Franky had every intention of getting naked with him.

Liv's eyes are hard but Mini is furious.

Rich is beyond control and he wails and kicks. Alo doesn't try to stop him but he does wince at the sound of cracked bones. Nick just stares dispassionately.

Franky wants to tell them to stop. She wants to end this but she doesn't because she's frozen. Well that and Mini won't let her fucking _move_. "What the fuck?" She yells. "Franky, fuck!"

She goes on and on about how this is betrayal and shit Franky doesn't even pay attention to. Instead, she's staring at Luke who is staring back with her with bruised eyes and a broken nose and blood is gushing out of every surface of his body and he smiles, a toothy smile full of blood. "That all you got?"

The fist comes out of nowhere and Matty is there, beating the holy hell out of Luke. And fuck, _where the hell did Matty come from_? "Stop." The word is ripped from her throat. "Stop." No one pays attention. "STOP!" She shrieks. "FUCKING STOP!" She pushes past Mini and past Nick and knocks Matty over and stands in front of Luke. Shit. Does she even comprehend what she's doing? Probably not. "Fuck off."

"You're choosing him, over us?" Mini asks her.

"I'm not choosing anyone." Franky says, her voice loud and clear. "Because I owe no one anything."

Behind her, she can almost feel Luke smile. And _oh, Franky, what are you doing?_

"Wrong." Rich says, voice heavy with emotion and exhaustion. "You owe Grace. She's awake by the way. In case you fucking care."

Liv doesn't spare her a glance, Rich follows, Nick takes one look and then turns away, Alo turns his back and walks next to Mini who is staring at Luke and Franky and then glances towards the boy next to her and they walk off. Franky thinks this hurts the most because Mini has become her best friend, or she used to be and fuck, Franky what have you _done_? _What have you become_?

Matty stares at Franky. She never really realized how unnerving Matty's stare is until now.

"You whoring yourself out to him? Do you have any idea what he's done? What he's capable of doing?"

_Probably more than you know._ Franky wants to tell him. "Get the fuck out here. I don't ever want to see you again."

He leaves but not without a few more looks that are laden with disappointment and quite possibly devastation.

And then she turns around to the naked, beat up, blonde haired blue-eyed boy in her front yard. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"You should have let them kill me."

Yeah. She probably should have. She doesn't want to go into why she didn't.

* * *

><p>She doesn't finish College. Not like she ever thought she would. She feels bad about the way she's leaving because she's going to miss her dads, but she leaves in the dead of the night with a blonde haired blue-eyed boy. He's actually more black and blue (and a little bit green and purple).<p>

They decide on Italy because Franky always wanted to go to Tuscany.

She leaves a note for her dads. Telling them not to worry and she'll be in touch. (They'll worry. Of course they will).

She doesn't say goodbye to anyone else but she does see Grace one last time. Grace stares at her and then smiles sadly. "I'll miss you." And Franky cries because Grace is an amazing person and she was almost killed. And she's running off with the fucking person who was behind the entire mess. God, how fucked up is she?

They're on an airplane, headed towards Italy and Franky turns her head to stare at Luke. He turns to face her and he grins, then takes her hand and interlaces their fingers. It's the first sign of intimacy (sex is pure carnal desire but this is different) they've ever shared.

"We owe no one anything." Luke tells her.

Franky smiles.

* * *

><p><em>So, okay. Luke is a creep. He's creepy and but oh-so pretty and I hate Franky with a passion but this kind of snuck up on me. I don't like Franky but Franky and Luke could be so fucking hot if he ever comes back. Which we'll see. But OMG, I love Skins. Like a lot.<em>

_So, hopefully this is a good fic. I love reviews but please no flames! Thanks so much for taking the time to read this!_

_Any mistakes are mine and mine alone and I apologize if I offend anyone._

_Thanks again!_

**_Bex._**


End file.
